moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fizzbangs On Tour
The Fizzbangs On Tour is a series of The Daily Growl articles detailing all of the mishaps that occurred during the touring of The Fizzbangs. Part 1 January 28th Do you remember that contest we had a while back? The one where you named Monstro City's newest rock band? Well, I hope you're ready to do some SURRIOUS rocking, because the Fizzbangs are hitting the road! Yep, you can expect music, mayhem and a whole lotta monstery madness. They played a couple of warm-up shows at the Aargh Bar and Hard Sock Café, but tonight they'll travel to OuchiPoo Park to wow fans at the enormous Firebowl. Hot stuff! The roadcrew (a crazy bunch of Stunt Penguins) loaded heaps of instruments onto a huge tour bus, nicknamed the Double Decker Eardrum Wrecker, and set off for the city limits. But they forgot one thing, the BAND! Oooops... With a great Shrieeeeek of the brakes, the Double Decker turned around. But where did they find the band? Were they at The Hotbreath Hotel? The Grrr-age Casino? Or The Sloppy Saloon? Part 2 February 2nd If you voted for The Hotbreath Hotel in Wednesday's Poll, then you were RIGHT! You win.. my undying admiration and love. Now, back to our story. Thankfully, Mr. Crumble, the Fizzbang's Psycho Gingerboy manager, found them chillaxing by the sliming pool at the Hotbreath Hotel. It's tough at the top! And even tougher when your manager is a half-baked biscuity bully with a big candy cane. Yikes! The soon-to-be-superstars finally arrived at the Firebowl, surrounded by Caped Assassin security guards, late in the afternoon. What a day! The stage was set... the volume was cranked up to eleven... the backstage area was buzzing with tales of bad behavior (but more of that later) and the band was ready to pluck, bash, tinkle, scratch and yell their way to glory. But hold on... there's just one problem. Thwack the drummer can't find his sticks. Worse still, the Fizzbangs can't find Thwack! He said (well, grunted) that he was going to look for a spare pair and hasn't been seen since. This wild Furi of Rock wallops his drums like a real monster, so the gig will be a disaster without his ferocious backbeat. If you spot him, do let us know. Where can he be? Will the show go ahead? Are the Fizzbangs finished before they start? What happens when Thwack drinks too much Wobble-Ade? Stay tuned... Part 3 February 5th Phew! That was close. Thwack showed up just as the Fizzbangs were about to hit the stage. And he'd found his sticks. They were behind his ears the whole time! He'd forgotten all about them... the ears, not the sticks. Well so would you if yours were hidden behind all that fur! You'll never guess where he was all day. He was fast asleep in his suitcase. He climbed in looking for his sticks, found a bottle of Wobble-Ade and... err, fell asleep. Thankfully, Avril Le Scream, the band's small but explosive Poppet singer heard him snoring. But back to the show. It rocked! It rolled! It brought the house down! Well, nearly. Riff Sawfinger, ace Zommer guitarist, was almost splatted by a clump of falling concrete as the Firebowl trembled to the beat of the Fizzbangs ear-splitting music. Luckily it only sliced off his hand- no problem because he keeps plenty of spares in his suitcase. Next stop... an outdoor gig at the Puzzle Palace! On the way, the band passed by Lush Lagoon, an area teeming with Pilfering Toucans. Needless to say, the flapping Moshlings took a shine to the Double Decker Eardrum Wrecker and "borrowed" its gleaming wheels. But how will they get to The Puzzle Palace? Mini-comp alert! Part 4 February 8th Once again, your ideas were amazing! The band didn't get a lift from Pilfering Toucans, as Looneychips suggested, or ride their instruments like snowboards down an avalanche as Gabby666 suggested, but those were awesome ideas and you'll both find some extra Rox next time you log in. Here's what actually happened: Luckily Missi Tinkles, the Fizzbangs' Luvli keyboard player managed to persuade a bunch of Sweet Ringy Thingy fans to help. Yes, the bus looks silly with squishy donut wheels but there's a gig to play. Rock 'n' roll! Hey, have you ever been to the Puzzle Palace? If you have you'll know it's surrounded by a magical energy field that plays havoc with all things electrical. The second the Fizzbangs plugged in, their amps went bonkers and began churning out everything backwards. Awful absolutely sounded it! Even Milton, the Fizzbangs Tabby Nerdicat engineer couldn't fix it. So now there's only one thing left to do: forget the amps, pull out the earplugs and say hello to the Fizzbangs... Unplugged! What will the fans think? Find out soon... same time, same Fizzbangs' blog! Part 5 February 11th In the last Fizzbangs Blog, the band was forced to play an unplugged show. Here's how it turned out: Yay! They pulled it off. Despite a total lack of power, the Fizzbangs managed to blow away fans with plinkity-plink versions of their hard-hitting songs. It was very emotional. Even Mr. Crumble shed a few tears (but not so many that his raisins went droopy). Unfortunately, Axl Van Slap, the Fizzbangs' fiery bass player, wasn't impressed. The brilliant but big-headed Katsuma thought the show was totally wimpy. In fact he stormed off stage yelling something about forming a new band called the MeMeMees. He even took a few roadies with him. And so, for the last few nights the Fizzbangs have been playing without Axl. DJ Demonsta, the band's Diavlo disc-spinner has been filling in, but it's not easy plucking and spinning at the same time. Especially when you've got fizzy fireworks popping out of your volcanic head and the crowd is chanting "Bring back Axl!" Things got even worse after a show at the Sea Mall. One of the Boogie Woogie Bluegill Boys (the opening act) brought in a copy of Strolling Groan Magazine, in which Axl claimed the Fizzbangs were has-beens. He then went on to spill the beans about each member's "ridiculous" backstage demands. Head over to the Poll to vote for which backstage demand you think was REAL! And if you think THAT's weird... Axl just walked in the door! It seems his new band has fired him already. But that's hardly surprising because he tried to make them wear tee shirts with his face on them. Plus they weren't allowed to look at him unless his bodyguard said it was okay. Sheesh! Will the Fizzbangs have him back? Tonight's show is at the legendary Firebowl and Axl's hot licks would certainly go down a storm... Mr. Crumble says yes, the band says no. What do YOU think the Fizzbangs should do? Part 6 February 15th If you guessed "All of the above," in Wednesday's Poll you were right! The Fizzbangs DO actually have those backstage demands. The good news is The Fizzbangs are back with a BANG! And so is Axl Van Slap! At the very last minute the band decided to give him a second chance. Well he did say sorry (seven hundred times 'cos Thwack insisted). He also promised to stop calling the Fizzbangs his "backing band", shorten his solos, and admit to every magazine in the land that he has his claws varnished before each show by three Valley Mermaids. So now it's onwards and upwards. The last few days have seen the Fizzbangs play triumphant gigs all over the World of Moshi, from the Crouton Islands in the middle of Lake Neon Soup to the foothills of Mount CharChar. They also made a guest appearance on Moshi Idol, signed autographs at Frosty Pop Glacier (not easy when your mitts are frozen) and played a small gig at the Slimelite. Even Ruby Scribblez, rock critic for Shrillboard Magazine was impressed, describing the Fizzbangs as the "hottest band in the land". The highlight of the tour came when the Fizzbangs were asked to plop their hands, feet and paws in the wet cement outside the famous YowYow Theater. Missi Tinkles signed her name using her magical Luvli star, Riff left a few of his fingers and toes in there, and Thwack thought the cement was delicious but a bit chewy. Fame at last! But now it's finally time to go home. The band have earned plenty of Rox (although their crunchy little manager swiped most of 'em) and they've got a whole new army of fans. Category:The Daily Growl Category:Stories